implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Interceptores: Herencia Española (History of Margovya)
|noofepisodes = 10 |premiere = June 6, 2010 |finale = August 8, 2010 |writer = , |director = , , |broadcast = |previous = |next = }} Los Interceptores: Herencia Española (English: The Interceptors: Spanish Heritage) is a ten-part Margovyan action police procedural serial, and is the third season of . The nine main cast members of the preceding season, , , , , , , , , and ; all return to reprise their roles. In the series, the Interceptors must bring down a Spanish supremacy terrorist group known as the Army of the Spanish Culture, whose aims are to overthrow the Russian presence "pervading" the country's national identity, and to restore Margovya's Spanish heritage to its rightful place. The Army, even though they have already tried to detonate a nuclear bomb in Ikulsk, is still low in the RBI's watchlist, and after lying low for a year after the attempted nuking of Ikulsk, the group is beginning to grow active again. Herencia Española was commissioned by the on November 2009. Filming for the season took place on January 2010 in Bonjoaya and other locations. It premiered in Margovya on June 6, 2010 and concluded on August 8, 2010. Critical reactions to Herencia Española was generally positive; although it was slightly less positive than the reaction for the preceding season, . Viewership averaged 8,900,000 in Margovya, a 900,000-viewer increase from Anonymous. Herencia Española was released on DVD on July 1, 2011. Plot The Interceptors are called back into action after five politicians in Bonjoaya were kidnapped by the Army of the Spanish Culture, forced to accept a "Spanish baptism", and then executed. At the same time, Mateo Barraquiel has gone rogue, using his numerous contacts with the South American underworld to track down the ASC. The Interceptors later determine that the supposedly low-level insurgency from Teneriyov has moved to Bonjoaya, with the aim of restoring Margovya's Spanish heritage and the removal of the entirety of the country's Russian heritage, and is gearing up for another attack on the country after the failure of their nuke truck plot in . Their chase eventually ends at the slums of Banananovich, when the Army kidnaps Izmail Berovsky. Although the Interceptors succeed in rescuing Berovsky, he hands in his resignation from the group, stating that this latest venture was the last time he wanted to see frontline action. At the same time, Mateo is captured while trying to flee Margovya, but Ieronim Antonovich gives him the chance to face his fate with dignity, which Mateo eventually accepts. Meanwhile, it is revealed that a shadowy group of Margovyan politicians has already started the process of "de-Russifying" the country, implying that all the Interceptors' efforts of rendering harmless the Army of Spanish Culture were moot. Cast and characters Main cast * as (Interceptor) * as (Brain) * as Izmail Berovsky (Technologist) * as (Mouth) * as Ustin Balikrokov (Speed) * as Mateo Barraquiel (Extortionist) * as Barbara Evangelista (Lover) * as (Brawn) * as Yelizaveta Glebova (Spy) Supporting cast * as Eva Soryanova, director of the Republican Bureau of Investigation (3 episodes) * as Mstislav Denchov, a hacktivist of Margovya Anonymous (3 episodes) * as Eleazar San Joaquin, leader of the Army of the Spanish Culture (3 episodes) * as Roberto Cuento, San Joaquin's right-hand man (4 episodes) * as Jimena Stow, one of the ASC's brigaderas (6 episodes) * as Anita Santos, an ASC sub-brigadera (5 episodes) * as Jorge Calabazas, an ASC brigadero (7 episodes) * as Jonas Gundy, one of the ASC's "American connections" ("The American Connection") * as Wallace Peastring, the ASC's other "American connection" ("The American Connection") * as Iosef Urgonov, the Banananovich RBI Special-Agent-in-Charge (5 episodes) * as Ruslan Kiselev, Vice Mayor of Banananovich ("Spanish Baptism") * as Delfin Lee, a corrupt Taiwanese-American businessman ("Spanish Baptism") * as Samuel Santos (2 episodes) * as Donaldo Martinez ("Russian or Spanish?") * as Enrique Asuncion ("Russian or Spanish?") * as Lisa Montoya ("Russian or Spanish?") Casting The nine main cast members of the Interceptors return to reprise their roles for Herencia Española. also returns to reprise her role as RBI Director Eva Soryanova, and , who appeared as an RBI agent named Urgonov in , is slated to return to the series with an expanded backstory for his character. 's surprise announcement on January 2010 that he was leaving the series to concentrate on his music career shocked many fans of the new series, as Boevsky's character, Mateo Barraquiel, has gained a large fan following. Boevsky stated that since TPB, the band in which he is a member, began to grow more popular, music has taken up more and more of his time until he found himself lacking time for his acting projects. As a consolation to his fans, Boevsky revealed that Barraquiel will not be killed off in the series, but rather leaves the Interceptors due to personal problems. also surprised many fans by stating his planned departure from the series following conclusion of the filming of Herencia Española, to concentrate on his political career. The Pankavuranovs, being a powerful political clan, had always focused a lot of time on politics, and Mstislav stated that he was "just following the family tradition." He did leave behind the possibility of coming back to the series after completing his term as vice president, although since he has pondered a run for the presidency after President 's term, Pankavuranov may not return to the Interceptors for a long time. MNBN announced on December 2009 that it had secured the services of actor , who will be playing the leader of the Army of the Spanish Culture, the enemy faction that the Interceptors will come against in Herencia Española. Makarov's character's name was later revealed to be Eleazar San Joaquin. was cast as Roberto Cuento, San Joaquin's right-hand man. By far the series' biggest signings at this point (excluding Makarov and Keruzov) were noted actresses , a descendant of , and , second cousin of classic Interceptors star . Gorkova and Khristenko will be playing Jimena Stow and Anita Santos respectively, two high-ranking fighters of the Army of the Spanish Culture. Actor-director will join the series as Jorge Calabazas, another Army of the Spanish Culture brigadier. Episodes Production Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)